


Thorns

by xosugarheartsxo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mystery Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Nothing, its later on tho, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xosugarheartsxo/pseuds/xosugarheartsxo
Summary: every rose has its thorn; can they be removed? or will it forever prick the person that holds it dear?dedicated to my best friend that I call my son bc he always encourages me to do what I need to do, and always got me.(this story is really old, and will be written in a new-ish writing style of mine. the style probably isn't for everyone; intentional grammatical mistakes, {i.e. very few capitals,} and just idk some people might not like it. beyond that it's fairly dark; maybe not at first but it will become evident. also dark link is not a fluffy cute little bean that's kinda angsty like he usually is; he's straight up an asshole with few redeeming qualities. some might not like him written that way. beyond that, I can't think of much else to say. enjoy.)





	1. waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisfortunatePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfortunatePrince/gifts).



dancing.

petals.

  
my own voice humming a song I don't recognize.  
  
a breeze rushes by me, cool and crisp despite the  gloominess around me.

 

I feel the cold flagstone beneath my bare feet as I continue to spin around the flower garden, mangled and decaying.

it hadn't been tended to in who knows how long, the long tendrils of plants casting spooky shadows across the garden in the near-twilight sun.

it was mainly a rose garden, I realized; their unattended vines climbing up, down, and all around the tall iron fences that bordered the garden. a few bloomed, here and there; a deep red.

 

it was as if I was watching myself through a window; in control of my own actions, yet not.  
I moved to a blooming bud, reaching out with long pale fingers to touch it.  
  
when my hand reached it, a wisp of black smoke encircled my hand, sending a prickling pain up my arm.  
  
I retracted the hand immediately.  
  
like a hurt animal, I recoiled into myself and examined myself.  
no visible damage.  
  
looking further down, I noticed I was wearing an elaborate gown, also unfamiliar to me.

 

_'what is this place?'_

 

I continued my way through the tangle of weeds and bushes, to what I knew to be the back of the garden. there, in the center of the wall, was the largest rose bush I'd ever seen. small, tiny blooms of blood red and black dotted the bush, but they paled in comparison to one bloom. as large as my head, it was a faded mix of black and red.  
  
frozen.

 

I felt almost afraid of it, of the hazy mist that seemed to swirl around it.  
  
and then I felt it.  
  
  
a hot breath on my neck. could nearly see the smirk on that face.

I hadn't heard footsteps-  
  
I cannot turn to face it. my eyes shut tight.  
  
arms like snakes encircle my waist, and a deep voice with scarce a trace of emotion rumbles in my ears;  
  
"there you are."  
  
__  
  
my breath comes in hard pants.  
  
at first, I'm confused; was I not in that strange garden?  
  
but no.  
  
I now find myself in a small clearing in a thick forest. my ears tell me there's a small brook nearby.  
  
once the sound of the rushing water reaches my ears, I'm awash in realization and comfort.  
  
  
it was naught but a dream.  
  
  
squinting against the blaring afternoon sun, I sat up.  
  
  
absurdly long pink locks fall from my shoulders, piling up in a heap near my knees.  
  
around my body was a thin, white dress; strapless ruffles struggling to stay together around large breasts, the fabric then flowing to my knees in front and the ankles in back.  
  
I looked around me and realized I had no idea as to where I was.  
  
  
beyond that, it felt like a haze was on my mind; there was no recollection of anything.   
  
or, there was one thing I recalled.  
  
my name, Melpomene.  
  
I stand, my legs a bit wobbly. I slowly pick my way to the brook, panic slowly rising in my chest.  
  
no knowledge of my life.  
  
where I'm from,  
  
what I'm doing here,  
  
or why.  
  
  
crouching near the water, my reflection stares back at me.  
  
  
  
  
dark pink eyes, pale skin, and it may be narcissistic, but a beautiful face.  
I dip my bare feet into the water, smooth stones at the bottom soft and cold against the bottoms of my feet.  
  
smooth, cold stone under my bare feet.  
  
my mind snaps back to my dream, leaving me a little more shaken.  
who was that? and why did they seem so familiar?  
  
maybe I knew them.  
  
maybe I've forgotten everything.  
  
maybe there's people out there looking for me.  
  
I scoffed.  
  
somehow I knew I was alone here, alone in this journey I've started.  
  
I rubbed my arms, a chill having gone through me.  
  
the soft whisper of a song from the dream floated through my mind, and I hummed it without thinking.  
  
  
it numbed my nerves, sending a wave of calm through me.  
  
I stood, lazily half-dancing around the clearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
soft grasses,  
  
wildflowers,  
  
little bees keeping themselves busy upon their petals,  
  
a growing breeze floating through the trees,  
  
and above all;  
  
a girl who looked nothing like your average Hylian dancing around a clearing in the middle of the Lost Woods.  
  



	2. strangers

bright blue eyes hid behind the trees on the edge of the clearing, partially in awe.  
his breath caught as he watched the maiden half-walk, half-dance around the clearing he thought only he knew about.  
  
her pink hair drifted out and trailed behind her, dragging in the grasses due to how long it was.  the waves of it caught the sun, making it seem to nearly glow.  
  
or maybe she was glowing.  
  
he couldn't tell.  
  
  
all he knew was that she was beautiful, and the song she hummed, though quiet, carried on the wind with a hint of magic.  
  
his hand tightened on Epona's reigns, frozen when her eyes met his for a brief moment. the deep pink looked nearly red, sending a cold shiver down his spine as they flashed a face he'd rather not think of in his mind.  
  
he hadn't noticed he'd stepped nearly into the clearing.  
  
of course she saw him.  
  
he for sure was staring.  
  
and he for sure was caught.  
  
  
she stopped immediately.   
  
he saw fear take light in her, and she began to slowly take steps back, preparing to run.  
  
his pace quickened.  
  
_'just let her go,'_   he thought.  
  
  
  
but his pace quickened at the thought of seeing her run away.  
  
  
just as she turned to run, he stepped forward and called out, his voice unaccustomed to such a loud volume.  
  
  
"wait!"  
  
she froze in place.   
  
he let go the reins and jogged as close to her as he dare go.  
  
  
he suddenly felt out of place in the only place he'd really called home.  
  
was he wrong to approach her like this?  
  
she clearly was not your average Hylian. never before had he seen hair the colour of the tea roses in Zelda's gardens, and only once before had he seen eyes that similar a shade.  
  
a cold chill.  
  
  
beyond that, the notes that left her lips were magical. he felt the rush of it on the breeze.  
  
  
  
silence.  
  
  
he heard Epona whinny behind him.  
  
  
her eyes darted from he to his horse, then to the trees.  
  
his mouth ran dry.  
  
he had no words to say to her.  
but then again, did he ever?  
  
  
she spoke first, surprising him.  
  
  
"are... you alone?"  
  
she was frightened.  
  
  
"yes.."  
  
he answered.  
  
she seemed to relax a slight.  
  
"I.. did not mean to stare."  
  
  
she hugged herself.  
  
  
"who are you?" she asked.  
  
  
he bowed his head in what he hoped was a respectful fashion.  
  
"my name is Link."  
  
  
he raised his head.  
  
"and you?"  
  
she stared at her feet.  
  
"I'm not sure I know."  
  
his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"my name... is Melpomene."  
  
he nodded, a slight confused.  
  
"a pleasure."  
  
  
they stood in slight awkward silence for a moment, dead air.  
  
"where am I?"  
  
  
he looked up, then.  
  
she stared at him blankly.  
  
"you are lost?"  
  
"apparently... considering I appear to be in a state of amnesia."  
  
he startled.  
  
  
"then you must come with me. you will be safe."  
  
her turn to give a start.  
  
she looked entirely unsure.  
  
"I swear to you."  
  
he held his hand out then.  
  
  
she looked away, then sighed.  
  
  
what does she have to loose?  
nothing.  
  
  
she had nothing.  
  
no one.  
  
  
she couldn't stay here forever.  
  
he seemed trustworthy. something in his eyes said he was safe.  
  
with great effort, she accepted the hand held out to her.  
  
the slightest hint of a smile graced is face.  
  
but he would be lying if he said he wasn't weary of her.  
  
something didn't feel quite right.   
  
her appearance, her magical song, she apparently having no memory.  
  
her eyes were what disturbed him the most, although he held a bias.  
  
  
it felt as if he just opened a door that was never supposed to have been found, like two worlds breached in the name of something unspoken.  
but just as weary as he was of her, he was just as comfortable. something about her seemed familiar, like something he'd once seen but had no recollection of.  
  
he lifted her by the waist into Epona's saddle, then mounted behind her.  
  
  
the heat of her body pressed against his in the tight confines of the space as he reached around her to hold the reins. he rested his hands on her thighs, and kicked them off.  
  
she felt the strong chest of the man named Link against her back, his scent filling her nose and his rough-looking hands settling against her thighs, the warmth of them seeping through the thin material of her dress.  
  
something about it made her heart drop to her stomach, and she had to look straight ahead to keep her mind clear.  
  
"where are we going?" she asked.  
  
  
"I'm going to take you to Hyrule castle. from there, you will meet this kingdom's ruling prin- queen," he corrected himself, he kept forgetting she was no longer princess. "and she will decide what to do next."  
  
she nodded, a flutter of nervousness in her chest.  
  
  
the sound of hooves against dirt,  
  
watching the sun filter through the trees, the low canopy tickling their faces with soft leaves from time to time,  
  
and the feeling of a new start, but from what, they didn't know.  
  



	3. small town

soon, they broke through the tree line and once they did, a hard, cool breeze caused her to blink hard, her pink hair fluttering in the wind.

 

the grasses bent and swayed in the breeze, sweet scents filling their noses,

little patches of wildflowers grew here and there,

rolling on and on, hills tumbling to the horizons.  
  
  
she was awestruck.   
  
Link kicked Epona's flank, and then they were flying up and over the rolling field.  
  
  
her hair flowed behind them, like a thick pink streamer.

off in the distance, really tiny, she could see a long grey wall of stone, and they appeared to be heading that direction.  
  
  
 _'this place... is so beautiful.'_  
  
the ride to the town had seemed short, though the sun clearly hung much lower in the sky.

mid-afternoon sun sparkled off of the water in the moat as they crossed the drawbridge, hooves clopping loudly against the wood.  
  
"so this is Castle Town, Melpomene."  
  
she looked around her, marveling at some of the odder sights before her.  
  
little shop stalls, people crowded in front, pushing and shouting.  
  
off behind them, men and women alike stood on scaffolding laying brick to new walls for houses,  
  
children ran wild in the streets, chasing chickens and playing pranks;  
  
here and there, she spotted creatures that didn't appear Hylian.  
  


 

she pointed them out to Link.  
  
"oh, them. see, the ones that look large and fierce and like they're made from rock are the Gorons,"  
  
he explained.  
  
"they live in a city carved into the mountain. loud, jolly people, but are very kind and close knit."  
  
she nodded as she absorbed the information.  
  
"and those, the ones who seem to keep to themselves?"  
  
"ah, the Zora," he continued.  
  
"they're very private people. don't tend to see them away from their domain in the east. though, I'm sure they're still hanging around near the river waiting for the ice to melt from their home."  
  
he visibly shuddered.  
  
"wonder if some are still trapped under the ice.." he mumbled.  
  
  
her eyes went a little wide, though she said nothing.  
  
"regardless, they're people of peace, and are.. fairly negotiable." he said, lingering a little.  
  
"fairly negotiable?"  
  
she saw his face twist a little, and she raised a brow.  
  
"well, their princess can be rather.. pushy."  
  
she giggled a little.  
  
"do tell?"  
  
  
he huffed, a twinge of embarrassment on his face.  
  
"well... it's a bit long of  story."  
  
she turned back to face the crowd, trying to ignore the blatant stares from the crowd.  
  
"I'm all ears. seems like an interesting one."  
  
he laughed, surprising her a little; a soft, happy sound.  
  
"well, if you insist. as a child, I had to obtain their race's spiritual stone. now, the Zora's hand it down through the princesses as... a type of engagement ring."  
  
she laughed a little.  
  
"I think I know where this is going."  
  
she could nearly hear him roll his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure. once I saved their princess, Ruto, from the belly of their guardian deity,"  
  
she turned and gave him a look of "what?"  
  
he waved a hand.  
  
"a much, much longer sidetrack of this story. anyway, afterwards, I asked her if she would give the sapphire to me. and well, she obliged. under one condition, which I did not take very seriously at the time."  
  
"you were to become her betrothed then, I assume?"  
  
he groaned a little.  
  
" _yeah._  I mean, I was ten years old for the goddesses sake's, I barely even comprehended the concept."  
  
Melpomene laughed then, a bell-like sound.  
  
"it's hardly funny!" he countered.  
  
she calmed and put a hand over her mouth, still snickering.  
  
"anyway, later on I met her in the Water Temple seven years later. much more pressing times, as well. and it seemed the only thing she could focus on was that she still thought we were engaged!"  
  
he shook his head, his brow furrowing.  
  
"I told her I had no idea what she was on about. to which, she then got rather angry with me. in the end, it was all resolved and dismissed, but only because she became the Water Sage."  
  
she turned some of  the terms he was using around in her mind.  
  


 

_'spiritual stones, guardian deity, temples, sages? who in the world is this man?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ he sighed.  
"no matter now, though. I am completely single and most definitely  _not_  engaged to a fish woman. no offense to the Zora, but I don't think I would like to..."  
  
his words trailed off, and a slight shiver went through him.  
  
she laughed softly again.  
  
"my, Link, you seem to have had a rather interesting life."  
  
he scoffed.  
  
"yeah, that's one way to put it."  
  
we were nearly through the town now, and in the distance was a tall, elaborate castle. parts of it were not completed however; some of the spires still had wooden scaffolding around it, the grasses looked dead and yellow, and other places were simply patches of dirt.  
  
huh.  
  
she felt him tug Epona's reigns, and then they were stopped in front of a small shop stand.  
  
before them were large vases upon vases of roses, every colour you could imagine.  
  
the ones that stood out the most were some they had put out front, a huge bouquet of fat, white blooms.  
  
Link leaned down, taking one from the vase.  
  
the woman running the shop stared as if she'd just been told something beyond imagination, and barely even noticed as Link dropped a blue gem in her lap as payment.  
  
at that, they began to ride away, back on track towards the castle.  
  
she turned to him, but before she could ask anything, he held it out to her.  
  
  
"thank you.." she muttered, taking it. "but why?"  
  
he looked at her for a moment, then embarrassment crossed his face as if he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask him that.  
  
"no particular reason. just a pretty flower for a pretty lady."  
  
  
at that, both of them gained a red to their faces.  
  
she laughed softly, turning and held the rose with both hands.  
  
looking it over, all of the thorns had been plucked from it, so that they may not prick the one who holds it.  
  
  
a finger ran over soft white petals, the smell of a busy little town filling their nostrils,  
  
  
a brick path ahead, and a sweaty horseback taking them along it towards a tall, beautiful castle,  
  
  
where inside they would find a princess,  
  
  
a princess some called the princess of destiny.


	4. memory is a fickle thing

soon, we neared the gates of the castle.  
  
 _'this place is so... whimsical.'_  
  
my eyes looked over the tall castle, made of starch white bricks and blue roofing tile.  
  
tall, thin spires rose up from the main large structure, in a circular formation.  
  
stained glass windows shone in the sun, the large wooden doors on the front of the castle carved with some sort of story; ornate and elegant.  
  
  
"this castle must be new? or remodeling?"  
  
I asked.  
  
  
"actually... it's more like they've had to rebuild the whole thing as it once was."  
  
  
I startled some.  
  
  
"what happened? an earthquake, a fire..?"  
  
he laughed, though it held no humor.  
  
"more like a war."  
  
  
I turned to face him, but he pulled reigns and stopped us in front of the gate.  
  
Link dismounted his horse, then helped me down afterward.  
  
  
 _'a war? with whom?'  
  
  
_ a soft breeze chilled my arms.  
  
  
 _'what strange place have I awoken in?'  
  
  
_ "come,"  
  
Link held his arm out to me.  
  
"we have an audience with the Zelda."  
  
  
I stepped gingerly forward, taking the arm he  offered up to me.  
  
  
though,  
  
looking around I could now put together pieces.  
  
  
  
the dead grass and dirt patches,  
  
the rebuilt town that looked all too new,  
  
even the story elements Link had relayed to me.  
  
  
  
and beyond that, who  _is_  he?  
  
he, who is walking us straight past palace guards who are nodding and opening the castle right up.  
  
  
it was only then that I realized he carried a sword and shield upon his back.  
  
noticed the way he carried himself with some sort of humble pride,  
  
  
  
this man.  
  
  
this place,  
  
  
a recent war,  
  
  
and we're waltzing right up to a queen, as if he were of such importance he didn't even need to request an audience with her.  
  
  
  
I suddenly felt wholly out of place. for goodness sake, I wasn't even wearing shoes.  
  
my heart raced at the thought that Link may very well be royalty.  
  
I mean, who am I to burden him with helping me?  
  
  
mayhap that's why everyone and their mother was staring at us like some sort of freak show.  
  
"Melpomene."  
  
  
yeah yeah, that's me, the one who probably shouldn't be here.  
  
  
 _"Melpomene!"_  
  
  
a louder, hushed whisper of my name snapped me back to reality, and only then did I realize we'd made it to the throne room.  
  
  
a large, tall room decorated with paintings and fancy looking furnishings along the far wall.  
  
the soft rug beneath my feet ran right up to the single throne on a higher platform at the far end of the room.  
  
  
and on that throne was a woman.  
  
  
a very young woman, at that, given I was expecting a queen to be a slight older.  
  
  
she looked no older than I did, sitting slightly reclined in the chair, her chin resting in her hand, blue eyes looking rather bored.  
  
  
long blonde hair tumbled down to her waist, a dainty crown atop her head.  
  
the ornate pink dress she wore complimented her pale skin nicely.  
  
  
  
all in all, she was gorgeous.  
  
  
I froze as she looked up and stared holes into me.  
  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
  
"Link, who is this?"   
  
  
a voice that decidedly did not belong to Zelda echoed in the room.  
  
  
a tall,  toned woman stood next to the throne, her arms crossed in apprehension.   
  
white hair, and blood red eyes.  
  
  
her eyes disturbed me slightly, and I now realized my own must bother others some.  
  
  
"Impa," he regarded the woman.  
  
  
"this, is Melpomene."  
  
  
a tiny smile crossed the queen's face.  
  
  
"so,"  
  
she began, closing her eyes.  
  
  
"you've finally picked a bride and come for my blessing."  
  
  
  
I startled, but not nearly as hard as Link.  
  
my head whipped to him immediately, and saw he was red as the roses from the shop.  
  
  
"Zelda, I beg your understanding. it is nothing of the sort."  
  
he fumbled over his words, causing Zelda to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.  
  
  
"aw, a pitty. then I assume there's some other reason you've brought this stranger here?"  
  
  
he cleared his throat, letting out a sigh of... relief?  
  
"yes, your highness. sh-"  
  
  
"Zelda."  
  
she interrupted, standing up, stretching slightly, daintily.  
  
"how many times do I have to tell you, Link? you don't have to call me that."  
  
her voice was stern, but soft. a look of sadness crossed her eyes.  
  
  
"ah, yeah, sorry,"   
  
he said, quickly.  
  
"anyhow. Melpomene is a victim of amnesia. I had decided to take a ride through the Lost Woods, to visit a small clearing not known by many. once I reached it though, I found her there."  
  
  
he glanced over to me, as if I needed to say something.  
  
I gripped his rose a little tighter to my chest.  
  
  
"ah- what he says is true."  
  
  
Zelda pursed her lips. she then began to pick her way down the stairs, having slight difficulty with her skirts.  
  
"how thick is your amnesia?"  
  
  
she asked, slowly walking towards me, hands folded in front of her waist. there was a strange sort of childishness in her eyes - I kind of liked it.  
  
  
"very," I said, sheepishly. "I remember my name and a dream I had before I woke up in that clearing, and that is all."  
  
  
Zelda hummed.  
  
  
she stood directly in front of me now, a hair taller than me.she reached out and touched the petals of the rose I was holding so tight I thought it may just wilt right then and there.  
  
"I seem to remember sending a large bouquet of white roses very similar to this to be given to the flower stall this morning; the bush in the gardens is nearly choking itself with how full it is."  
  
  
a mischievous smile filled her pretty face then.  
  
"and now, you have one.."  
  
she glanced over at Link, a hint of something in her eyes I couldn't decode.  
  
  
he sighed.  
  
"yes. I got it for her. is that a problem?"  
  
  
I raised my eyebrows.  
  
  
he has some nerve to talk to a queen like that.  
  
Zelda paused for a moment, her lips pursed.  
  
  
she leaned back, and then a wide smile filled her features.  
  
"no, I don't suppose so."  
  
  
she sighed, turning on her heel  and walking back to the throne.  
  
  
"well, I suppose that settles it then. we'll find a way to recover your memories, and you will reside here with me in the meanwhile."  
  
  
I felt my eyes go wide.  
  
"your highness, I-"  
  
  
she sighed abruptly.  
  
"your highness this, your highness that. why can't you people just use my name?"  
  
  
I stammered a bit.  
  
  
"I apologize but, we've only just met. are you certain you wish to have me here?"  
  
she shrugged, her back still turned.  
  
  
"well, any  _friend_  of Link's is certainly one of mine. unless,"  
  
she turned and looked over her shoulder, eyes a little cloudy.  
  
  
"there's something you're not telling me?"  
  
  
my blood ran cold.  
  
  


"no, no, I just... I'm sorry."  
  
  
she smiled slightly then.  
  
  
"I know. just checking."  
  
  
she began her walk back to the throne.  
  
  
"Zelda,"  
  
  
we all looked up.  
  
  
"are you certain it is wise to have this woman stay here?"  
  
  
Impa looked me up and down, uncertainty lacing her face.  
  
  
"as I said, and friend of Link's is also one of mine. my mind is made up."  
  
  
Impa let out a long sigh, giving up.  
  
  
"I suppose you are right. the Hero of Time would not intentionally bring someone of harm to you."  
  
  
my brow furrowed.  
  
hero of... time?  
  
  
I looked to Link.  
  
  
why did I know that title?  
  
  
I felt something in my mind lift, as if it was dusted off.  
  
  
like there was something on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't say it.  
  
  
my mind became too loud, too busy,  
  
  
the more I turned the title over in my head, the more I could see Link befitting it,  
  
as if I already had known that was who he was.  
  
  
hero of time,  
  
  
hero of time,  
  
  
hero of time,  
  
  
  
slowly, it fit together, that he was a man who ran over that endless field,  
  
that delved deep into uncertainty,  
  
that felt pain and fear,  
  
and fought battles not befitting his time.  
  
Link, the Hero of Time.  
  
  
he caught me staring, and raised a brow.  
  
I smiled, looking away out a stained glass window, the light casting pretty colours onto the floor.  
  
  
  
  
 _'why do I know him?'_


	5. something new, something blue

everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
  
Zelda broke the silence.  
  
  
"well, then,"  
  
she said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"we'd better get acquainted. come,"  
  
  
she bustled back over to me, and took me by the hand.  
  
"up to my room then."  
  
  
she then tugged me along behind her.  
  
  
I glanced back at Link, hoping he could somehow save me from this.  
  
  
instead, he game me a small smile and waved to me.  
  
  
  
  
the castle wasn't  _as_ confusing as I expected it to be, or at the very least it didn't seem to be.  
  
down a hall,  
  
  
up some stairs,  
  
  
  
a right,  
  
  
a left,  
  
  
and then up a tower to a closed door.  
  
  
Zelda pulled a small key from the pocket under her skirts, and clicked the door open.  
  
  
once inside, it was clear it was a bedroom fit for a queen.  
  
  
a huge canopy bed, covered in plus pillows,  
  
  
a wardrobe that covered an entire wall,  
  
a bay window that let in the perfect amount of sunlight, a window seat attached,  
  
  
a vanity covered in precious metals and jewels,   
  
and a tall, standing mirror that reflected myself back at me.  
  
  
  
my hair was a bit of a mess, windblown and tangled.  
  
my feet were filthy.  
  
  
  
the only thing that still looked nice was my dress.  
  
  
I felt a sigh escape my lips.  
  
  
  
Zelda slipped out of her shoes, making her way to the mirror.  
  
  
  
"would you mind helping me out of this dress? I'm wearing a slip beneath. it's just a nightmare to get on and off without help."  
  
  
I perked up a little.  
  
  
"oh, of course."  
  
  
I sat my rose down on a bedside table, coming behind her and untying the laces of the bodice.  
  
  
  
a soft lavender sent wafted from her hair and body, the silky golden locks moving softly as she did what she could to help me work the two-piece dress off.  
  
  
  
I untied her skirts, lifting them over her head, then helped her out of her crinoline.  
  
  
  
"so that's why you can hardly go up the stairs." I said, a soft laugh in my words.  
  
  
  
she groaned.  
  
  
" _yes_. I despise this thing, but it's 'improper for a woman of royalty to not wear one,'"  
  
she said, her voice a mockery of someone unknown.  
  
  
  
I chuckled.  
  
  
"I'd be damned before being shoved in one."  
  
she laughed, then.  
  
  
  
"I used to say the same, but you see where it's gotten me."  
  
  
now in her slip, she moved to her large wardrobe to find something simpler.  
  
  
she picked a soft green and white number, with fewer skirts but just as fancy, if you'd ask me.  
  
  
I began helping her into that without even being asked.  
  
  
  
she sighed at her reflection.  
  
  
"some days I wish I could just wear my breeches and a tunic like Link and the knights."  
  
she pursed her lips.  
  
  
"definitely like what Link wears. I don't want to wear the knights chain mail."  
  
  
  
she paused as I laced her bodice.  
  
  
"that's rather brave of him, not wearing armor."  
  
  
she smiled fondly.  
  
  
"I do agree, though he really doesn't need it. he fought great evil with just his shield and his wits as defense."  
  
  
once I finished, she gave herself a spin and looked herself over.  
  
  
satisfied, she picked her crown back up, but stared at it a moment in her hands.  
  
  
"all for this kingdom. a kingdom he'd hardly even seen."  
  
  
she placed the small crown back on her head.  
  
  
  
she motioned for me to sit down at the vanity, then pulled a thick cord that ran down through the floor.  
  
  
I raised a brow at that, but sat as she wished.  
  
  
she gathered my hair and picked up a brush, starting at the ends.  
  
  
it felt a little odd to me to have a queen standing and working my hair, but then again, in the short hour or so I'd known her, I could already tell Zelda wasn't your typical royal ruler.  
  
  
"tell me,"  
  
she began, smiling at me through the mirror.  
  
  
"what... do you think of Link?"  
  
  
I paled a little, and sat silent for a moment, thinking of the man I only met today, but feel like I've known his name for a lifetime.  
  
"well,"  
  
I began, softly.  
  
"he seems very kind."  
  
  
  
she hummed.  
  
"yes, that's very true. a heart of gold, if you ask me."  
  
  
I winced as she pulled a hard knot.  
  
  
a moment of silence,   
  
  
then a knock on the door.  
  
  
"come in,"  
  
she called.  
  
  
  
a maid bustled into the room, carrying a basin of warm water that I could already tell smelled of lavender and a soft towel. she sat it aside on a small table.  
  
  
the maid gave a deep curtsy, eyed me suspiciously, then made her leave.  
  
  
"go on,"  
  
  
she urged.  
  
"what else?"  
  
  
I laughed nervously.  
  
"well I don't know really, I've only just met him."  
  
  
she laughed, then, heartily.  
  
  
"oh sure, but that has no bearing on his physical appearance."  
  
  
  
I felt myself go red.  
  
  
my, what a perverted queen this kingdom has.  
  
  
  
I took a moment before I answered.  
  
  
"he's rather handsome, I suppose."  
  
  
thinking of it, I knew my words weren't falsities.  
he had handsome features for sure, pretty blue eyes and hair the same colour as Zelda's.  
  
she finally was able to run a brush all the way through my hair, locks that touched the floor from where I sat.  
  
  
  
"my goodness, I don't think I've ever seen hair so long before."  
  
I shrugged a little.  
  
  
"or of this colour," she said, eyeing me through her lashes.  
  
I sighed.  
  
  
"I can't offer any sort of explanation, I'm afraid. that's just how it comes out my head, I suppose."  
  
  
she chuckled, beginning to twist and braid it into an elaborate bun.  
  
  
we sat in silence like that for a while, before I piped up again.  
  
  
"and what of you? what do you think of him?"  
  
  
she giggled.  
  
  
"well, I'll agree to you he's got looks, but,"  
  
  
she shook her head.  
  
  
"he feels too much like family to me. that's partly why I hate when he calls me anything other than Zelda."  
  
  
she scoffed, and her expression dimmed.  
  
"if anything, I should bow to him, not he to me. after all he's done for us. but,"  
  
  
she sighed.  
  
  
"he hates ceremony. he hated when I knighted him, and the day we celebrated his title of hero."  
  
  
she pulled open a drawer, and pulled out a long blue ribbon.  
  
she wove and twisted it in a pretty and delicate fashion, tying it when done.  
  
  
I eyed myself, a large, beautiful bun on my head, two pieces of blue ribbon twirling down my back.  
  
I gingerly touched it.  
  
  
"thank you,"  
  
I said, softly.  
  
  
she smiled, then went and sat in the window seat.  
  
  
I followed.  
  
  
we sat there for a moment or two, mostly silent.  
  
she piped up.  
  
  
"I knoiw he doesn't regret anything, unlike me. he just..."  
  
she sighed.  
  
"I get the feeling he doesn't want to be Link, hero of time. he just wants to be Link. any other knight, live life like nothing ever happened."  
  
  
"though, I know he'd fight once fore if evil ever reared its ugly head again."  
  
  
I felt bad for her. it seemed as if she was sheltering all of these things in her mind, bottling it up and letting it drive her insane.  
  
"well," I spoke. "it's over now, isn't it? whatever had to be done has been done, has it not? you succeeded, evil failed."  
  
a soft smile fell across her face.  
  
"what is it you regret, Zelda?"  
  
she stared longingly out of the window.  
  
"what you say is true, I suppose," she began. "the kingdom is whole again, the sages are awake, guarding the seal on the sacred realm."  
  
  
she closed her eyes.  
  
"what I regret not knowing was Gannondorf's true plan. not taking the time to ponder the possibility Link's spirit was not old enough, that he couldn't wield the sword. that Gannon knew that all along, and was waiting for my insolence, desperation and naivety to take the lead and open the way for his plans to nearly.."  
  
she trailed off, leaning against the window on an elbow, the back of her hand covering her mouth.  
  
she inhaled, shaky, attempting to calm herself,  
  
"but on the same note, I had no time. the day I gave him the ocarina, Gannon had already attacked. what was I to do?"  
  
she stared out the window, a strange sort of pain in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"so,"  
  
I said,  
  
"you regret things that were beyond your control. and, blame yourself for them as you tend to take the responsibility."  
  
  
she curtly laughed.  
  
  
"it was how I was raised, the ruler must always take blame."  
  
  
she exhaled.  
  
"but the one thing I truly regret is stealing Link's childhood from him. I offered it back to him, but he refused me."  
  
my expression reflected the surprise I felt seeing tears well in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"he said, 'princess, I blame you for none of this. but I refuse to be sent back to that time.'"  
  
  
a shaky inhale,  
  
a single royal tear,  
  
her old soul full of regrets through the ages.  
  
  
  
I placed my hand gently on her knee.  
  
"there's nothing I can do for him. I can't heal what hurt I know he holds."  
  
  
she paused for a moment.  
  
  
"I apologize for my manners." she laughed curtly.  
  
  
"but, I would like to ask you a favor, Melpomene."  
  
  
I looked up at her, light in my eyes, ready to fulfill whatever she asked of me.  
  
"will you be the one to look after him?"  
  



End file.
